Generally, a long-lasting pencil-form cosmetic composition, such as a lipliner pencil and an eyebrow pencil, is mainly comprised of solid oils, liquid oils, volatile oils, and resins. When such a cosmetic composition is applied to the skin, a continuous film is formed on the skin after vaporization of the volatile oils in the formulation. Since the formed film is water-insoluble, the cosmetic composition has no bleeding owing to sweat or tears, resists on sebum, and can be removed just by being wetted with a makeup remover. For this type of pencil-form cosmetic composition, the selection of resin is important in terms of its usability. An organic silicone resin (e.g., a 50% solution of trimethylsiloxysilicate in 50% decamethylcyclopentasiloxane), which was recently developed, is widely used because a pencil-form cosmetic composition using the resin has good water resistance and oil resistance as well as an excellent long-lasting property (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
Pencil-form cosmetic compositions, such as eyeliner pencils, eyebrow pencils, and lip pencils, have some types of products: one type includes those used by sharpening like a lead pencil; and another type includes those used by advancing like a mechanical pencil. Further, the advance type includes those having a refillable core like a cartridge.
Since these pencil-form cosmetic compositions are used by being directly applied to eyes and lips, it is preferred that it has smoothness during application in addition to long lasting property. However, conventional pencil-form cosmetic compositions could not always satisfy these needs.
There have been some attempts to improve long-lasting property or provide smoothness by incorporating volatile oil agents into pencil-form cosmetic compositions. In Patent Literature 2, a stick cosmetic composition incorporating an organic silicone resin, a volatile oil agent, a heavy liquid isoparaffin, a lipophilic gelling agent, and powder has been developed.
However, this stick cosmetic composition has a disadvantage in lacking the stability because a volatile oil agent, especially a hydrocarbon volatile oil agent which is highly effective in long-lasting property or smoothness, vaporizes at high temperature.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-21 0958
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent No. 3654808